La llamada
by Hiken no Furia
Summary: SPOILERS DEL FINAL. Eiji y Ash se merecen lo mejor, esto es una forma de que eso pueda suceder (semi-AU, ASH VIVIRÁ). Personajes del primer capítulo: Ash, Max Lobo. Amistad y mucho amor Ash x Eiji en capítulos posteriores.


**La llamada**

El teléfono sonó con una melodía chirriante.

– _Papá._

No había demasiadas personas en el mundo con el derecho a llamarle de esa manera. Sin necesidad de comprobar el número, Max reconoció su voz al instante.

– Ash, ¿dónde estás? Pensábamos que vendrías a despedirte, acaban de subirse al avión.

– _Lo siento, parece que no llegaré a tiempo…_

Algo se sentía mal con aquella llamada. El sonido entrecortado de aquella voz fue la alerta. Su ceño se frunció preocupado; jamás había escuchado ese tono en su protegido… tan derrotado, vulnerable…

– Ash, ¿estás bien? No me mientas.

Una suave risa se escuchó al otro lado del aparato.

– _No se te escapa una, ¿eh, viejo?_

El dolor vibrante entre aquellas palabras hizo que su corazón se parase por un instante.

– ¡ASH!– gritó Max sin poder evitarlo haciendo que todos los presentes se volviesen hacia él desconcertados.

– _Fui descuidado, bajé la guardia…_

– ¡¿Estás herido?! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Ash!

– ¡Ash está en la biblioteca! ¡Acabo de dejarlo allí!

– _¿Es ese Sing? Tendrás… que disculparte por mí. Lao está muerto_ \- resopló.- _Lo maté._

El hombre hizo una mueca mientras echaba a correr hacia la salida más cercana. A sus espaldas, todos los chicos de las bandas gritaban y se dispersaban coordinándose para acudir también en su ayuda.

– Está bien, Ash, aguanta, estamos de camino.

Una respiración dificultosa fue la desgarradora contestación…

Max aumentó el ritmo de su carrera mientras intentaba ignorar el nudo en su estómago.

– _¿Sabes? -_ la voz del chico se desvanecía cada vez más agotada... poco a poco el dolor daba paso a la peligrosa calma. _\- El muy idiota me mandó un billete de avión…_

– ¿Ash, sigues ahí? No cuelgues.

– _Por un momento pensé que podría aceptarlo… salir de aquí y ser libre…_

– Todavía puedes, Ash, por favor no te rindas.

– _Tener… una vida normal…_

– Aguanta chico, estaremos allí enseguida, te llevaremos a un hospital y luego podrás irte a por él y disculparte.

– _Eso… estaría bien…_

– O podrías quedarte con nosotros, Michael necesita un hermano mayor que le cuide– el hombre intentó bromear, sabiendo que el chico captaría la verdad en sus palabras.

Un ruido ahogado se escuchó de nuevo, quizá Ash ya no tenía fuerzas ni para reír. Max se montó en el coche y conectó el altavoz del teléfono solo para escuchar un pequeño jadeo.

– _Michael… no me necesita… tiene… unos buenos padres. Quizás… esto… sea lo mejor..._

– No hables así, te pondrás bien.

– _No merezco… ser feliz… soy un asesino y… morir… descansar por fin… puede que no esté tan mal… podré ser libre… de todas formas._

– ¡Ash! ¡Eso no está bien! ¡Eres un buen chico! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Tienes mucha gente que te aprecia! ¡Piensa en Jessica, en Michael, en tus chicos! ¡En Eiji! ¿Vas a rendirte? ¿Es que ya no quieres vivir?

– _Yo… no lo sé… Eiji…_ – suspiró. El joven herido, confundido por el dolor, intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos. – _Eiji me… escribió una carta también… quiero leerla…_

Max apretó los dientes mientras aceleraba esquivando los coches en su camino a toda velocidad.

– Léela niño, léela y espera por nosotros. No puedes morir ahora.

– _Quizás… se me declare por fin…_ – rio, y esta vez se escuchó claramente.

– Los dos sois unos idiotas– asintió el mayor reprimiendo una triste sonrisa.

– _Morir… siendo amado… es más de lo que nunca pude… soñar_ –Ash jadeó. – _Yo… gracias Max, por todo… diles… diles que lo siento… y dile a él que…_

– No. Vas a vivir y decírselo tú mismo. Ash Lynx no es un cobarde, no puedes huir así.

Max pudo sentir esa última sonrisa en el teléfono. El peso en su pecho se hizo más grande.

– _Gracias, papá… voy… a leerlo… entraré… en la biblioteca. Será… un buen sitio._

– ¡Espera, Ash!

– _No se permiten teléfonos aquí… Sayonara, Max._

– ¡No!

 _Bip bip bip_

* * *

 **Me niego profundamente a aceptar que Ash se dejó morir sin más, es como si la autora no conociera a su propio personaje. Sabemos que usó un móvil para felicitar a Max poco antes de la última escena, ¿por qué no utilizarlo de nuevo? He escrito esta _escena eliminada_ que faltaría en el anime y que daría un enfoque distinto a ese final. Ash había decidido vivir, iba a subirse a ese avión, ¿por qué cambiaría de opinión una vez derrotado a todos sus enemigos? No tiene sentido. Esa muerte no es una liberación, es un castigo que Ash no se merece y con el que no estoy de acuerdo, así que bueno, para eso están los fics.**

 **Perdón por el enfado, es que ese final ha sido muy frustrante y me ha herido en lo más hondo. He escrito un par de capítulos más con Ash y Eiji yéndose a vivir a Japón después de todo este drama. Felices y juntos, como siempre debieron estar. Si os gusta la idea comentádmelo y los publicaré lo antes que pueda. Nos leemos :)**

* * *

 _ **Nota: Según estoy viendo en las reviews creo que no me he explicado bien, lo siento; este será un AU donde Ash vive porque pidió ayuda por teléfono en vez de sentarse a morir. Este primer capítulo podría ser compatible con el canon... es cierto la serie acaba ahí, pero mi historia seguirá explorando las consecuencias de que Ash haya sobrevivido y su relación con Eiji.**_

 _ **Y Ash está vivo porque yo lo digo y no puede morirse.**_


End file.
